


Confrontation

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [18]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Sexual flirting, pick pocket!whizzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Whizzer is a pick pocket that seduces guys at bars to steal their wallet, but Marvin is smarter than most guys.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 (Whizzer is a pick poker who seduces guys at bars and steals their wallets, but Marvin is a little smarter than most guys) as suggested by Showtunes__play__in__the__background

Whizzer often jumped from bar to bar. It was easier to avoid any confrontation that way. Accidentally running into one of his previous ‘victims’ could get him into some unnecessary trouble. Not to say he didn’t think it was exhilarating to see how he could sweet talk out of the situation, but Whizzer preceded the thrill of the chase over that of the escape.

 

He surveyed the dimly lit bar he’d visited a few times before, searching for some unsuspecting and overly trusting closet case that would be his next target. 

 

He noticed a man wearing the most hideous business attire he had ever seen, (most likely an office job, or maybe a lawyer) sitting in the corner or the bar and working on a beer.  _ Perfect _ .

 

Whizzer made his way over to the man and pulled out the stool next to him. “Hey.” He said, plastering on a smirk.

 

The man seemed almost surprised by Whizzer’s greeting. “Oh, hi.” He sputtered out.

 

Whizzer examined the man. He saw the god awful wardrobe, and the unkempt hair, but those eyes, an intense blue. And he couldn’t help but notice that they kept darting down to his lips.  _ Too easy _ . And of course he noticed the ring stuck on his left hand. A closet case lawyer who came to a bar for a quick hookup before scurrying back to his wife and kids. Nothing new or surprising there for Whizzer. “You know most guys take off their ring.” He said and twirled Marvin’s monstrosity of tie between his fingers. A move to make the man a man surprised enough to be disoriented without them getting skittish and running off.

 

“It doesn’t seem to really matter. “The man replied. “I’m Marvin by the way.”

 

“Okay.” Whizzer never gave out his name. If the men were persistent enough he would give them some made up name like Kevin or Andrew. It didn’t matter anyway. Occasionally he might lead one of them to a bathroom stall, but usually  he just left them at the bar, still dazed and slightly less rich than they were when walked in. It was just a game Whizzer liked to play. But Marvin didn’t persist. He just went along studying Whizzer like he did Marvin.

 

Whizzer playfully fidgeted with Marvin’s collar. “How about you buy me a drink  _ Marvin. _ ” Marvin Just nodded. He pulled out his wallet and signaled the bartender. Whizzer studies the contents of Marvin’s wallet. He had a few credit cards, a picture of a scrawny boy who he assumed was his son, and enough cash for a few decent meals. Whizzer never brought his own wallet. He knew he wouldn’t have to buy his own drinks, it was just a perk of being a pretty boy.

 

Marvin slipped the wallet back into his pocket and Whizzer went back to work. He placed a hand on Marvin’s thigh, moving it up slowly as they chatted. He’d bat his eyes every once and a while. He would watch Marvin start to stumble over his words. He’d let his hands exploit Marvin’s chest and then snaked around to Marvin’s lower back, just above his ass. It was a way of testing the waters.

 

It was the same routine as always. Whizzer was great at his little “job.” He’d been doing it for years, every since he was able to pass as the age that was the fake ID he used to have. It was a living.

 

He could see Marvin began to relax. A pleasant combination or Whizzer’s soft words and the alcohol. Whizzer dipped his hand a little lower and pinched the leather wallet. “Well I better get going.” He said and pulled it out of his pocket, but he felt Marvin grip onto his arm.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Leaving.” Whizzer said snidely.

 

Marvin’s gaze became stony. “With my wallet?” Whizzer froze, trying to calculate an excuse. Whizzer was always careful and precise, he was never caught. So he decided to slip the wallet back in and convince Marvin it was just his paranoia.

 

What are you talking about?” He said, acquiring a standoffish tone.

 

“You just tried to rob me.” He stood up suddenly. “I could tell the cops.”

 

Whizzer laughed. “And tell them that the man you met at the gay-bar you went to to escape your wife and kid tried to steal your wallet.” He spat. 

 

Instead, he did something Whizzer didn’t expect.

 

He suddenly pulled Whizzer down by his collar and into a very surprising and bruising kiss. Then he just walked out.

 

Leaving Whizzer the one who was dazed and disoriented.


End file.
